


Private Meals and Lost Comrades

by fightforyourwrite



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Caring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Rico ate her meals alone now.





	Private Meals and Lost Comrades

**Author's Note:**

> I really really enjoy writing about Rico Brzenska now. Help me.

The lower ranked Garrison members, new or old, all ate in the same hall at whatever base they were in. But the higher-ups had a more private dining room of their own.

It was smaller and never hosted more than fifteen people at a time, but the food was more plentiful and flavourful than what the usual soldiers would get. The Elites of the Stationary Guard were privileged enough to enjoy meat and wine whenever they pleased.

Anka always ate her meals in the left corner, usually accompanied by Gustav. In the corner of her eye, Anka could always see Rico sitting somewhere in the middle, either poking at her food boredly or eating like she had been starving for a week.

But as of lately, Anka noticed that Rico had stopped eating in the dining hall.

She could remember hearing from Gustav that ever since the reclamation of Trost, Rico had started taking her meals inside her private quarters, just like Commander Pixis did.

When Anka first heard the fact, she wondered why Rico had stopped visiting the elite dining room. But after some introspection and recollections, she soon realized why.

Rico used to eat her meals with Ian and Mitabi. For the last five years, Anka would always notice the three sitting together.

They had graduated from the same batch of trainees, way back in their past. While Anka wasn’t sure if they were good friends back then, they were definitely good friends once they joined the Stationary Guard.

They talked about things, personal or professional, over plates of steamed potatoes and bean soup. They shared smiles over casual glasses of wine or whiskey, which proved to Anka that Rico Brzenska was completely capable of smiling (despite what rumours might say).

But with the passage of time came the loss of friends. With adulthood and growing came separation in the worst ways.

Rico ate her meals alone now.

For the first week after Trost, Rico would sit alone in the dining hall’s central table, spearing her food with a blank expression on her face. She looked like she was so deep into her thoughts that she was lost.

In time, Rico had started making specific requests to have her meals delivered to her private quarters and stopped coming to the hall all together.

There had been some nights where Anka wanted to leave her and Gustav’s table to join her comrade for a meal. But Rico was hard to approach.

Not because of her quiet, cold exterior or blunt demeanor, but because Anka understood what Rico had gone through, what she had seen and what she had felt.

What would they even talk about if they shared a meal together?

What were the chances of Anka flubbing up and saying something that only reminded Rico of what transpired on that day?

Anka let her comrade be. They only ever talked for professional reasons anyway, never personal ones.

Rico was never one for talking about her personal emotions, but when she had to confide in someone, it was either going to be Ian or Mitabi, no one else.

Besides, there were other things that needed Anka’s attention, like the borderline alcoholic military commander she had to watch over.


End file.
